B-cell leukemia and lymphoma are malignancies which are responsive to chemotherapy. However, relapse of disease is common and thus new drugs are needed in the treatment of these malignancies. The purpose of the study is to define the side effects of b43-genistein immunoconjugate in humans and to determine the maximum tolerated dose when given as a daily 1 hour infusion for 10 days.